James's sexy and shy Gardevoir
by LucyXLoke
Summary: James gets a new pokemon, and things get naughty as soon as they settle in James's home. Rated M for later chapters, and my first humanXpokemon story.
1. Chapter 1

**Here my second pokemon fanfic, but my first HumanXPokemon fanfic. Hope you enjoy the story and yes this is a sexual story.**

* * *

*On the streets*

A young boy named James was on his way home from his job. He was 16 years old, had brown eyes, black hair, tan skin, and a well-tone body with a nice set of abs. He worked at a pokemart. He was in charge of making sure the berries at the mart was fresh and ripe, and he was also the cashier. The berries were always fresh and ripe and nobody complained to him about his work. He was a hardworking boy for his age. Most guys his age are lazy, but he was a great worker.

He was wearing a red tee shirt, and a pair of dark brown shorts. He wore some running shoes, but they were just regular sneakers.

He always wanted a pokemon, but he could never decide. He liked all pokemon, but he just wanted one. His favorite pokemon was Gardevoir. Gardevoirs were so...elegant and sexy to him. He loved the way their dresses would flow in the wind. Just thinking about a Gardevoir would get him hard instantly.

As he was walking he ran into a wild Houndoom. He hated them a lot, but he had to catch a pokemon. Houndoom then used bite and it bit James's leg.

"Oww! Damn Houndoom!" He yelled trying to shake off the pokemon, but had no strength. The Houndoom was then biting even more harder, and James fell to the ground. He seemed to have almost black out until he saw that the Houndoom was thrown off by a Ice-Punch.

James wondered who threw the ice punch and why. He then saw a beautiful Pokemon that was very rare. It was a Gardevoir. The Gardevoir had cup D breast, beautiful scarlet eyes, her hair and arms were light green, her dress looked very beautiful and sexy on her and her red triangle between he breast had a nice shade of light scarlet. James then saw the Houndoom, it was knocked out. He was surprised that a Gardevoir actually saved him, even though that wasn't his pokemon.

"Y-Y-You saved me. Thank you." Said James with a smile

Gardevoir blushed and looked away shyly._ **"I-I-I-It was nothing."** _Said a voice in his head.

"Umm, who said that?"

The Gardevoir poked his arms softly and pointed at herself. **_"M-M-Me."_** She said with a faint blush.

James wondered how she was talking to him, but he then realized she was using telepathy/telekinesis to communicate with him. "Oh, you're using telekinesis. Well...My name is James. Nice to meet you." He said with a friendly smile and she looked away shyly.

He blinked twice and had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

Gardevoir blushed even more and looked at him with sad eyes. _**"I'm sorry, it's just that my trainer abandon me and I was all alone and scared. I then saw a bunch of trainers trying to do something to me and I heard them say that what they were going to do to would hurt just a little and it would feel amazing. I didn't believe them, because their eyes where full of horror and lust. It scared me and I attacked them and ran away."**_ After Gardevoir said that, she cried in James's arms.

James saw that the Gardevoir was very sad, and that it's been through a lot, and it had trust issues. "There, there, it's going to be alright." Said James as he started to stroke her green hair gently.

Gardevoir looked up at James with teary eyes. **_"W-W-W-Will you be my trainer, please?"_** She asked so nicely.

James stared at her and smiled with delight. "Of course, I always wanted a pokemon, and it does get rather lonely back at home. In fact, Gardevoir is my favorite pokemon." He said with a smile.

Gardevoir smiled and hugged him tight as her breast were touching his chest.**_ "Oh thank you so much James! I promise to protect you."_** She said with a smile.

James looked at her and smiled. "I'll do the same." He grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. Gardevoir was caught and James put the pokeball in his pocket and continued his way home.

"I'm so glad I have a Gardevoir, and this is sexy as hell and so cute! Today is a great day." He said to himself as he walked home.

* * *

**So there ya have it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so far. I'm not very good with PokemonXHuman stories, but I'm trying. I'll try to update daily. Bye!**

**James: Wait! That's it!? Where's the sex scene!?**

**Gardevoir: Whats a sex scene.**

**Me: *sweat drops* D-Don't worry about that Gardevoir, and youll have to wait! You really want to rape a shy and innocence creature!?**

**James: *pouts* okay, okay...You can join.**

**Me: *glares* Gardevoir, wait outside for a minute.**

**Gardevoir: *smiles and walks out* okay.**

**Me: PERVERT! *starts hitting James***

**James: Hey! That hurts! Oww! Okay I'll wait!**

**Me: *smiles* Good boy.**

**Me, James, and Gardevoir: We'll see you next time! Ja Ne! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating. To make up for it, I'm going to update a lot more chapters including this one, so I have a lot of chapters to go.**

**Gardevoir: Yay! Thanks so much Lucy! *smiles and hugs me***

***sweat drop* I-I-it's fine.**

**James: *grins* finally!**

***glares* perv!**

**James: *gropes me* heh~**

***blushes red, and grabs a metal pipe* Gardevoir, take over while I'm gone.**

**James: *gulps***

**Gardevoir: *smiles* okay! Enjoy the story! *smiles with a wink* by the way! She said she'll update every other day.**

* * *

*In the woods*

James was walking in the woods. He was on his way to his cabin in the woods. He then saw his pokeball glow, and Gardevoir appeared.

"Gardevoir? What are you doing out of your pokeball?" Said James as he admire his Gardevoir.

She blushed a light shade of pink. **_"I was lonely. I thought you abandon me." She said with teary eyes._**

James blushed. "No. I won't ever leave you. You're my first, and favorite pokemon. I promise to take care of you." He smiled, as she blushed.

**_"Thank you James. You're the best trainer I ever had."_** She hugged his arm, as her breast surround his arm. He got a nosebleed as Gardevoir, and himself walked to his cabin.

* * *

*At the cabin*

They finally arrived at the cabin. James unlocked the door and entered inside with Gardevoir. She let go of his arm to look around. It was a normal cabin, but looked more like a cozy house. It had a glass screen, revealing a large bathroom, a single bedroom, a kitchen, and a nice living room.

"What do you think?" Asked James as he smiled at her.

She blushed. _**"It's really homey."**_ She said as she walked around the cabin.

He smiled as she looked at a pillow curiously.

**_"What's this?"_** Said Gardevoir as she opened a dresser and pulled out porno magazines of some pokemon and gym leaders. She pulled out DVDs of certain pokemon. Most of them were Gardevoirs getting fucked by their trainers.

He blushed red. "N-N-N-N-N-NOTHING!" He yelled as he grabbed them and ran to his room to hide them. Gardevoir stood there dumbstruck.

**_"Huh?"_**

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"Sorry about that Gardevoir. Are you hungry?"

She nodded shyly as her stomach growled. She blushed as her eyes widen.**_ "S-S-Sorry!"_** She bowed.

James laughed nervously. "It's fine. I'm hungry too. I have plenty of food, but I don't know how to cook. Usually, I would eat microwave able food. The only thing I know how to cook is eggs and bacon." He said with a sigh.

Gardevoir blushed.**_ "Umm, if you don't mind, I could cook something for you." _**She said shyly.

His eyes widen. "You know how to cook!?" He said in surprise.

She giggled softly.**_ "Mhmm. Just give me 30 minutes."_** She said as she looked for ingredients."

He smiled and left to his room. "Okay. Take your time."

* * *

*30 minutes later*

**_"James! It's done!" _**

"Okay. I'm comi- WOAH!" He stopped as he gawked at the food. It was fit for royalty. There was fried shrimp, curry with rice, lo-mein, kabobs, baked chicken, steak, pizza, spaghetti, fish, miso soup, sushi, and she even got sake. He drooled, just thinking of the taste.

Gardevoir smiled as she was behind him. She poked his shoulder. He turned around and blood started to gush out of his nose.

**_"Is this what you like, master?" _**She smiled with a blush. She was wearing nothing, but an apron.

"G-G-G-G-G-Gardevoir! Why are you wearing that!?" He said as he gawked at her.

She blinked. "**_Well, I found this book about a man and his Gardevoir. She's his maid and she does these erotic things, which made her master happy. By the way, what's a blow job?" _**She asked in curiosity.

He then saw it was his erotic manga. He forgot about that one. "You don't have to do those things, and a blow job is, uhhh, ummm, a job that has to do with blowing air into balloons!" He said quickly.

**_"Oh! I didn't know. How about we just eat."_** She smiled.

He smiled back as he cleaned up his blood and sat down to eat with Gardevoir. There was a lot of leftovers, so James packed some up for lunch at work.

Gardevoir then got something outta the fridge. **_"There's something I forgot about! Here you go."_** She said as she pout a strawberry shortcake on the table. It was decorated with strawberries, frosting, candy rose, and it was written in pink frosting: Thank you, for being my master.

He blushed and smiled. "Thanks Gardevoir. Lets share the cake, I couldn't eat it all by myself."

She smiled and nodded._** "Okay."**_

* * *

**How was it? **

**Gardevoir: Amazing Lucy! It was so romantic! **

**James: Why do I have to look like a pervert in this chapter!**

***glares* are we really gonna play that game?**

**Gardevoir: *smiles* I wanna play Hungry, Hungry Hippos!**

**Not those kinda of games.**

**Gardevoir: oh, then how about twister!? *smiles***

**James: *drools* I'm in! *gets hit with a metal pipe***

**Did I do that? I'm sorry. Anyways, review! I will update every other day! I promise. **

**Me and Garevoir: See ya next time! *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Gardevoir: Lucy, what's anal?**

**I'm not telling you that! *blushes fire red***

**Gardevoir: pleaassssssse! I'm begging you!**

**James: *smirks* yes Lucy, tell her. She's begging you.**

**Gardevoir: *smiles* see? James said I'm begging and I am.**

**Fine, anal is... It's like... How about we go out for ice cream instead! *says quickly***

**Gardevoir: *smiled like a happy child* Yay! **

**James: *gawks* WHAT!? **

**James, would you start the story? Thanks! *walks out with Gardevoir***

**James: *glares* I hate her! Anyways, enjoy the story. *Says in a groggy voice***

* * *

*In the kitchen*

Gardevoir was washing dishes, and James was sweeping the floors. They decided to clean up, before they went to bed. Gardevoir used her psychic powers to wash dishes.

After they were done they headed for the bathroom. James started the water to his bath tub. He added some bubbles and put some towels out for Gardevoir.

"I think you need a nice bath. You probably haven't had one in a while, cause of your previous trainers." He said with a smile.

She blushed, and nodded.

He smiled. "Well, get undressed and I'll take my bath after you." He left the bathroom. He somewhat regretted putting a glass window in the bathroom where he could see EVERYTHING.

Gardevoir stripped off her dress. She entered the tub. She started to wash her arms slowly, as she also washed and rubbed her legs. She noticed she had some bruises on her legs. A lot of bug, and dark type pokemon attacked her when her guard was down, but she managed to defeat them.

_**"They hurt when I touch them. I'll cure them."**_ She put both her hands on one of the bruises. She closed her eyes as her body glowed. She used Heal Pulse. Her bruises disappeared and it return to her beautiful green color. She then continued the process with the others and she was back to normal.

_**"I feel much better! The water feels so good."**_ She moaned at the warmth of the water. She washed her breast with a nearby sponge. She washed her shoulders and breast slowly, enjoying the warmth of a bath she enjoyed.

She got a rose scented shampoo bottle and poured some on her head. She washed her head with the shower head, and along with her body. She started to rub her body all over, not knowing what she was doing. She laid down, as she started to rub her flower slowly, loving the sensation.

Her pace started to quicken, she has no idea what she was doing. Was it pleasure? Yes it was. Gardevoir read a chapter of the manga. The master asked his Gardevoir to please herself in front of him. She saw how the Gardevoir pleasure herself causing her to blush. If that could cause great pleasure, then she wanted to try it. As her pace quicken, she moaned, as she tried her best to keep quiet. She then was close to climax. She then came, as she moaned at the pleasure. She was panting for air with a blush. She wondered how it would feel with a male.

She cleaned herself off with water. She turned off the water and drained the water. She dried herself with the towel and headed to the living room, where James was at.

"Oh, hey Gardevoir. Had a good bath?"

She nodded._** "Mhmm. I did."**_ She left to his room.

He stared at her. "I wonder if she did something. I have to go pick out some clothes for her." He then left to his room to go find her.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. **

**Gardevoir: So...I masturbated in the tub?**

***blushes red* WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD!?**

**Gardevoir: *points to James* **

***grabs his ear***

**James: Owww! I didn't teach her it! She was reading your other fanfictions!**

**I don't have stories that have the words masturbate!**

**James: *pouts* fine, she read my erotic manga.**

**Gardevoir!**

**Gardevoir: I was curious! *teary eyes***

***rubs back* it's okay.**

**James: WHAT!? She gets a,"it's okay", but I get hurt! THAT'S FUCKED UP!**

**Fine, I'll make it up to you.**

**James: okay, in the next chapter, put a lemon in it. **

**Done.**

**Gardevoir: *smiles* yay! Everyone's happy! By the way, don't most guys write pokemon/human stories?**

**Yeah, but I don't care. A bond with a pokemon and a trainer is sacred, but in this case it's all about love!**

**James: And sex.**

***hits head* **

**Me, Gardevoir, and James: Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! In this chapter, Gardevoir and James become one.**

**Gardevoir: so, we have sex, right?**

***pouts* yes.**

**James: Yay! As a reward, I won't act like a pervert. I'll act nice for now on. **

***smiles* yay! Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

*James's room*

James went to his room to see Gardevoir looking at herself in the mirror. She was blushing red.

James walked in the room. Gardevoir got startled, but she then relaxed.

"Sorry. I just realized that your dress is dirty, so I came to pick out some clothes for you." He smiled as he went to his closet to pick out some clothing.

Gardevoir watched him as she was holding on her towel. He found a white t shirt and some shorts.

**_"James, if you don't mind. Could I make some arrangements?"_** She asked with a blush.

James blinked. "Sure."

Gardevoir got some scissors from the dresser. She started to cut off the shorts. The shorts were now cut off short-shorts.

She smiled. **_"What do you think?" _**

"Amazing! I can't believe you did that. Most girls would complain about clothes, but you improvise."

She smiled as she dropped her towel. James eyes widen as he saw Gardevoir's naked body. He got a boner, as his nose was bleeding.

He walked out of the room, trying to be a gentleman.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

Gardevoir finished changing, as James finished his bath. Gardevoir was smiling at him, while James blushed. James was dressed in boxers and a white tee.

Gardevoir then hugged James.**_ "Thank you for taking me in. I never felt the love of a trainer before."_**

James hugged her back. "Gardevoir, I don't want you to call me master, your trainer, your owner, or anything. I want you to call me by my name, or call me a friend. I don't want to treat you like a pet or slave." He smiled.

Gardevoir blushed as she looked up at James. She kissed his lips. His eyes widen. He was kissing his pokemon. His shy, sexy pokemon. He always liked his Gardevoir.

James kissed her back. She moaned as she was starting to rub his crotch. His eyes widen as he was shocked by her actions. He never knew she had a naughty side to her. James slid is tongue inside her mouth. They both fought for dominance. Their tongues swirled around each other.

Gardevoir pulled away. She blushed red as James picked her up bridal style.

He carried her into his room, as he laid her down softly.

She looked into his eyes passionately. **_"James. I don't mind if its you. I'm glad it's someone I can trust."_**

James nodded as he sucked on her neck and put his hands under her shirt. He pinched her nipples softly as she moaned his name.

James stopped sucking her breast as he pulled off her shirt and sucked on her perky green nipples. She moaned as she started to squirm under him.

**_"James! Don't tease me! Nghhhh."_** She whimpered as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He switched breast from time to time. Then he stopped.

"Are you sure Gardevoir? It's going to hurt, and you won't have a virginity anymore." He told her.

She blushed red and looked to the side.**_ "I'm sure. Please be gentle."_**

He nodded as he unzipped her shorts. He took off his boxers and shirt. He angled his erected member to her white flower which was already wet.

He smirked as he rubbed circles all around her clit. She moaned as she felt his finger.

He then thrusted his 10 inch cock into her slowly.

She started to cry softly. The pain felt god, yet hurt really bad.

James stopped. He kissed her tears away. She sniffles and kissed him.

**_"The pain is almost gone. I promise." _**She smiled softly, as James continued his thrusting, but he did it slowly.

She moaned at the pleasure. **_"Oh James! Ahhhh!"_**

"Gardevoir! You're so tight!." He groaned as he started to thrust faster.

Gardevoir moaned as she clenched her hands on his shoulders. **_"You're so big! Ahhh!"_**

"Gardevoir! I'm close!"

**_"I'm close too! Ahhhh!"_**

"Gardevoir!"

**_"James!"_**

They both came at the same time. The collapsed on each other as they panted for air as they were covered in sweat and cum.

**_"I love you James."_** Said Gardevoir as she snuggled close to James.

James smiled as he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too."

* * *

**James: Wow.**

**Gardevoir: *blushes red***

***smirks* I'm not so innocent as you guys think! *winks***

**Gardevoir: *blushes red* Lucy that was mean!**

**James: That was...erm...umm... *blushes pink***

***smirks more* why you blushing? You're the one who wanted the sex.**

**James: Yeah, but...erm...**

**Whatever. Anyways. I have an announcement! I won't be able to update a lot. I have to work on my other stories. I have violin practice (Yes, I take violin). and worst of all: I HATE SCHOOL! School is coming and I'm getting ready for it. So please forgive me if you don't get new chapters, here and there.**

**James: WHAT!? You gonna leave us hanging, just like that!?**

***hits him with a hammer and ties him up and leaves him hanging from a pool of sharks.* I DIDN'T SAY THAT!**

**Gardevoir: Oh! So that's why one of your reviewers said you aren't sakura and naruto from the show Naruto.**

***blinks at Gardevoir* I can't believe you know about other shows.**

**Gardevoir: *smiles* no, I saw a hentai manga that I found under James's bed. Sakura was getting on Naruto and he-**

**I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!**

**Gardevoir: *giggles* Review! Favorite! Follow! Share! This story! If you do, maybe Lucy will update this story more often. Please do! I wanna see what happens next! I'm going to tell you this as a secret. DON'T TELL LUCY. In one of the chapters, James meets my original trainer, and my trainer wants me back. That's all I'm saying, because Lucy will get mad at me. I won't tell to which one *winks***

**Gardevoir? What did yo tell them?**

**Gardevoir: I told them to review!**

**Oh okay.**

**Me, and Gardevoir: *smiles and winks* Bye!**

**(A/N: I'm sorry I'm rushing into everything. It's just that school's coming up and I won't have time to update. Gomenasai.)**


End file.
